Wedding Bells
by princessg101
Summary: You cordially invited to the wedding of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Neville's POV MY FIRST FANFIC WOOHOO R&R PLZ


ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING

A/N THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC YAY

The day was perfect. The sky was a perfect periwinkle blue with soft sunlight, the air fresh and gentle. Neville stood underneath the lattice archway decorated all kinds of flora and fauna that only Luna Lovegood, the love of his life, could imagine bringing together. Snap dragons, hibiscuses, lilies, sun flowers, carnations, and a few curious orange blossoms that Luna said were from dirigible plums weave seamlessly together in a graceful, beautiful arrangement. That was his Luna, thought Neville, different yet absolutely gorgeous.

The music starts and Neville turned his head and grinned at his best man Harry and the maid of honour Ginny come down the aisle. Harry was dressed in simple black dress robes with a sunflower in the buttonhole and Ginny was wearing a strapless bright yellow dress carrying a small bouquet of white roses. They both beamed widely as the reached him, Neville nodded at Ginny's whispered "Congrats Nev." and Harry put a hand on his shoulder in silent support. As they took their places, Ron and Hermione came forward, dressed the same as Harry and Ginny, when they got to Neville, Hermione smiled and Ron grinned.

He looked out at all the wedding guests, a rush of happiness and excitement for the moment he had been waiting for had come. It was better than he could have ever hoped for, thanks to Hermione who worked for the Department of Experimental Charms, his parents could attend. Even though they weren't fully cured, they were able to grasp some things and so sat to the left of his grandmother who was already crying into her handkerchief. How he wished his mentor Remus Lupin could be here to see this after all those conversations and letters about Luna they shared, all those times Lupin had boosted Neville's confidence in third year and continued to do so later on. But he knew his professor and friend was in a better place with his best friends and the woman he loved - he looked over to Teddy who was in his grandmother's lap in the second row – and his son was in the care of the most loving family anyone could hope for. Between Andromeda, the Weasleys, the Potters, and all their friends little Teddy will always be cared for.

Just then the bride came into view. She had never failed to take his breathe away but now it was the entire world had slipped away. Compliments of Molly Weasley who was also an excellent seamstress as well as knitter, Luna had designed her own dress by her taste. It was off the shoulder with a corset style bodice and if you looked closely you could see the barely there designs of some strange symbols that Luna claimed were for good luck. Her skirt flowed like water with waves of silk with a small train. She didn't wear a veil nor did she do her hair or wear very much make up. She didn't need to, in Neville's opinion; he thought she was perfect without any of it. But he didn't see any of it; all he saw was the girl of dreams coming towards him, ready to promise to be together for the rest of their lives. Then all of sudden was standing in front of him. God help him, she was so beautiful. They stared at each other, neither really listening to speech about the marriage being a sacred union and all that.

"Do you Neville Longbottom take Luna Lovegood to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I'll love you even after that" said Neville in a whisper only she could hear then answered, "I do."

She blushed as the minister went on, "Do you Luna Lovegood take Neville Longbottom to be to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"Always" she vowed in a whisper then said clearly said. "I do."

"Please exchange the rings." Neville the joy that had been building his chest start to quiver, ready to burst, as he slipped that smooth gold band to join her engagement ring that had belonged to his mother.

"I now declare you bonded for life, you may kiss your bride."

That did it. The joy within him cracked as he swept Luna into his arms and kissed her as he had never done before. She sighed as their slowly twisted and turned together. Everything that had ever happened ceased to exist for him as he took her sweet breath and savoured the feeling of her soft, warm, being. This was real, this happened, he was now married to Luna Lovegood. He was so caught up in he didn't notice the people starting to wolf whistle and laughs, it was only when Harry tapped him on the shoulder and reminded him that he was at his own wedding did he notice that he probably was kissing Luna for way too long and not quite appropriately for the occasion. He looked down at Luna and they laughed. Life can't get much more perfect than this.


End file.
